The object of this invention is to improve upon the multi-functional golf accessory. It will provide a combination of tools in a small housing which can easily be carried by a user in a pocket.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing object has been readily attained.
According to the invention, a ball-mark repair tool is provided, which tool comprises a housing having a longitudinal slot and an open end; a repair tool having an operative end and being slidably positioned in the housing for sliding along a path between a withdrawn position and an extending position, the operative end extending from the open end of said housing in the extending position; a latch member associated with the repair tool for sliding along the path with the repair tool and extending through said slot for manually moving the repair tool, the latch member further being positionable, when the repair tool is in the extending position, between a latching position wherein the repair tool is held in the extending position and a released position wherein the repair tool can be moved along the path to said withdrawn position.